Together
by wolf00rakuen
Summary: Ranma x AkaneTell me what you think!


"Says who?!" Akane Tendo demanded, jabbing a finger at her yen-loving sister, Nabiki.

"Ranma." Nabiki answered.

"I said what?" Ranma came in the room, drying his hair from the bath.

"That you'd elope with Akane." Nabiki said matter-of-factly. Ranma looked at her, then at Akane. Akane looked frustrated.

"Is that so?" Akane growled.

"Yes." Ranma sighed. "Come on, Akane, we're engaged, there's nothing more we can do about it either."

"Then..where are we going?"

"The Jusenkyou Springs in China."

-Jusenkyou-

"Damn, Ranma, what if I fall in!"

"You won't, Akane, because I'm the only one going in."

"What do you mean?! You come up here to elope with me and you run off to the Sacred Springs?!"

"It won't take long, Akane..." Ranma walked into the springs, leaving Akane at the door. She watched him count the pools and then slowly dip into one, submerging himself entirely. After a while, Akane got worried. But just then Ranma came up for air and what she saw she could not believe. Ranma hadn't changed. He wasn't an animal or a girl. He was Ranma. He walked back to Akane with two buckets. One steaming the other not.

"Splash hot on me."

She did.

"Splash cold."

She did; and nothing happened. Ranma was a man again.

"Oh..! Oh, Ranma!" Akane ran to Ranma. "You're.. You're NORMAL!"

"Yes." He jumped up into the air. "You're probably wondering how that is.. Well, not too long ago, shortly after Shampoo gave me the fake Spring powder, I found out that there was a REAL Spring of Drowned Man here! Only difficult part would be finding it among hundreds of others. The owner said that the Spring of Drowned Man was seven pools in, and two to the left."

"At least he wasn't lying." Akane said. Ranma looked at her.

"You ready to go back home?" he asked.

"WHAT?! But I thought...!"

"I only brought you along so you could be a witness! No one else can know that I found that spring!"

"But if someone splashes cold water on you!"

"That won't tell them that we found a Spring of Drown Man! I'll convince them that the curse ends after a certain amount of time!"

"Ohh, clever, Ranma. Very clever." Akane rolled her eyes. "You're dad's here. He followed us."

"Huh?! Where?!" Ranma shouted. "Quick! Dunk me with hot!"

"Too late!!!" Said a dry-erase board that popped out of a bush, and soon after, a giant panda.

"Aww, Pop! Sheesh! What'd you see this time?!" Ranma groaned.

"Ev-er-y-thing..." the panda glared at Ranma. "Each bucket had two tempuratures."

"Yeah? So?" Ranma grumbled. "It's none of your business!" he did a high kick to the panda's head, but it was blocked. The panda reached for the bucket of hot water and poured what was left on his head.

"Ranma,stop fighting and lead me to that spring!" Genma Saotome demanded, play fighting his son. "If you don't, we'll never be able to see your mother as men again!"

Nodoka Saotome... Akane thought of the time that she came to visit her son, but each time, he had accidentally been splashed with cold water and therefore called Ranko.

"This way." Ranma led his father seven in, two to the right. The Spring of Drowned Cow.

Akane almost shouted out that it was a the wrong one, but she saw what Ranma was doing. He wanted to trick his father into believing that the curse ends after a certain period of time.

"I'll prove to you that there is no Spring of Drowned Man." Ranma said. His father flung himself head first into the pool. He emerged mooing and thrashing the water. Genma was a cow.

Akane giggled.

_Good one, Ranma!_ she thought. She watched Ranma dump hot water on his father, and he turned back into a panda. He was stuck as a Panda Cow!

"Hey, Pop." Ranma bopped his father's head. "Close your eyes and don't peek."

Genma closed his small panda eyes and was led by Ranma around several pools of water. Finally Ranma stopped at one pool.

"Don't look, just step into the water." Ranma instructed. Genma plopped into the water. He was under for a while, then he came up. He was human. He looked at himself in the water.

"Ranma, which pool is this?" he asked his son.

"It's not what or where you think." Ranma said. "I led you to a special pool of water to wash the curse off."

"We have to tell Shampoo, Mousse and Ryoga of this special pool." Genma said as he climbed out.

"NO!" Ranma shouted. "We're not going to tell anyone about this place! It's a secret, alright? Akane's got her mouth shut, so you might as well, too!"

"It is a secret then." Genma said.

"Good." Ranma streched and did a couple practice punches.

Then they went back to Tokyo.

-A/N-

Oh God. XD Peeps, tell me if this was good or not!!


End file.
